


Just Be

by MavenAlysse



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Songfic, brief mentions of multiple episodes, contemplation of self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sophie-introspective during her absence during Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be

Just Be

Leverage – second season after 'The Two Live Crew Job' through season finale 'The Maltese Falcon Job'. (I have not yet seen any of third season, so my story end could be seen as an AU.)

Song Lyrics: DJ Tiesta 'Just Be'

main character: Sophie

888

_You can travel the world but you can't run away from the person you are in your heart_

_You can be who you want to be, make us believe in you, keep all your light in the dark_

_If you're searching for truth you just look in the mirror and make sense of what you can see_

_Just be_

_Just be_

Sophie Devereaux (or was it Anne? maybe Katrina?) sat outside a small sidewalk cafe in Paris. Two days ago she'd been in Madrid, and the week before that in Belfast. She wasn't sure who she was anymore. All the personas she'd adopted over the years had begun to merge, blanketing the woman she used to be. She couldn't tell you what was real and what was grift, could no longer tell if her feelings were genuine or part of a con, and that frightened her.

She'd come to love the little odd-ball family that the crew had become: Nathan, Eliot, Hardison, and Parker. Each had expressed, in their own unique way, how much they cared for her, too. But how could they when they didn't even know who she was? And so, she'd left – hoping to discover herself again, and to pray that whoever she really was was worthy of the concern, respect, and even love, of her family.

_They say learning to love yourself is the first step that you take when you want to be real_

_And flying on planes to exotic locations won't teach you how you really feel_

_Face up to the fact that you are who you are, and nothing can change that belief_

_Just be_

_Just be_

Russia. Germany. Switzerland. The exotic locales did nothing for her anymore. Oh, they were still beautiful, exciting, and places she'd either visited before or had always wanted to, but it had been six months and she was no closer to figuring out just who she was. She couldn't decide if the frequent sat-link calls from the others was helping or hindering, either. She had to admit, she never felt more alive than when helping the others with a con. She had planned to stay away until she knew who she was – but it was becoming clearer that it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Maybe ever. She was now, for all intents and purposes, Sophie Devereaux. Perhaps... perhaps that would be enough?

_'Cause now I know – it's not so far – to where I go – the hardest part – is inside me – I need to just be_

_Just be_

'El Falco Maltese.' The place of her highest high. She'd come back to her family. Coming to their aide. Knowing she was needed. 'El Falco Maltese.' The place of her lowest low. Having to leave a wounded Nathan behind. Turning tail as Sterling snarled.

After the helicopter landed, the four remaining had immediately pooled their considerable resources together to rescue their Mastermind. Nathan was, without a doubt, a brilliant man; able to take into consideration the whole picture in order to use everyone's skills to their fullest. But the rest were no slouches in the planning department, and with two years of team experience under their belts, they worked nearly flawlessly.

Heartfelt 'welcome backs' had been given – the look in Nathan's eyes thawed the last of her emotional chill. Sophie realized that it didn't matter who she used to be. The person she was now had a family that loved her.

_I was lost and I'm still lost but I feel so much better._

888

8/27/2011


End file.
